


Hijacked

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Gen, Mind Control Aftermath & Recovery, Post-Avengers (2012)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-01
Updated: 2015-12-01
Packaged: 2018-05-04 09:33:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 48
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5329265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	Hijacked

They both had their minds taken over.  
So they have an understanding.  
It almost drove them insane.  
Neither came out undamaged.  
Clint is glad Selvig is fine.  
He had grown fond of the quirky scientist.  
Selvig is glad Barton's fine.  
He had grown to like the silent Hawk.


End file.
